


the woman at the bar in the long blue dress

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, F/F, Humor, Science, Texting, science sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is almost positive that Jane Foster is flirting with her. She just has to tell Fitz.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>Jane Foster/Jemma Simmons, science sisters' night out</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the woman at the bar in the long blue dress

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: How's the conference going.

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: Spectacularly well!I struck up a conversation at the bar with Dr. Foster and I am 96% sure she is flirting with me :D 

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: !!! JANE FOSTER??? Ask her about traveling to Asgard!! Did she notice any obstruse intersilial light bifurcations?

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: Not now, we're about to do shots

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: Did she talk about hyper-relativity?

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: Yes she thinks it's connected to a flaw in string theory related to the instability of integers in Loop types 394b and 395a

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: Seriously, when she told me about it, it was SO HOT!!!

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: You're so lucky, I can't believe I got stuck here fixing the silly billy gun

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: We're not calling it that! the team will make fun of us again

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: It's the silly billy gun! You love calling it the silly billy gun!

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: I do love calling it the silly billy gun. TTYL Jane is back from the bar with the shots

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: Go easy on them, you know how you get when you drink hard liquor

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: I only did one shot. Jane said I should stay clear headed "just in case"

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: You are totally in.

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: Jane just made a joke about Schrodinger's cat!

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: Pretend it's funny!

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: It was funny!

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: I don't believe you. Schrodinger's cat humor is notoriously iffy.

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: I'll tell you it when I get home. PS her hand is on my knee

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: That is super hot. And I mean that in a non gross way. Sorry.

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: This is like my favorite scientific fantasy and sexual fantasy all in one. Is this a really stupid idea?

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: You have the chance to see Jane Foster naked. Why would you say no? That's like giving up the chance to see Galileo naked.

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: She's a lot prettier than Galileo.

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: Tell her that, that's a really good line.

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: I'm ignoring you now.

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: I was kidding!

MESSAGE FROM SIMMONS: I'm ignoring you now because I'm going up to her room. :)

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: *applause*

MESSAGE FROM FITZ: But seriously, as soon as the sex is done, ask her about the luminal bifurcations.


End file.
